Broken Mirrors
by Arianna Salcedo
Summary: Aya exacts his revenge on the Takatori family on the nearest relative. Spoiler on eps 7-14


Broken Mirrors  
The only source of light in the park was the pale moon. No one was there except for a boy in his teens. He sat all alone under a sakura tree in full bloom, crying his heart out silently.   
  
His name was Omi Tsukiyono. Or that was what he had known from as far back as he could remember. Recently, however, he had come to learn otherwise: he was Mamoru Takatori, the son of his enemy and the brother of his target, Hirofumi Takatori. He learned it at the most inopportune time. He had just accepted a mission to kill Takatori's son. His own brother. At that moment he felt shocked and confused.   
  
Emotions deep within him warred against each other. His duty as a son and brother fought against his loyalty and duty to Weiß Kreuz. Blood's call won. He had let Hirofumi escape. That moment's weakness had cost his team the mission. Since then Aya had not spoken to him, not on a personal level like he used to. Not even once. And it hurt him.   
  
When the redhead spoke to him, he would only speak about their missions, and his voice would be curt and impersonal - so unlike the way he used to, Omi noted, before that one terrible mistake. The only thing that had kept him from totally freaking out was Ken. His brown-haired friend was always there for him, cheering him up and listening to his problems, offering advice if the situation allowed it. It was Ken that suggested he talk to their leader personally and ask about his reasons for hating Reiji Takatori.   
  
And so Omi asked Aya. The reply shattered him. He found out that his father was responsible for the hospitalization of Aya's sister and the destruction of their lives. His father's ambitions and greed for power were the actual source of his teammate's suffering.   
  
Omi could finally understand why Aya would not speak to him. He could even understand why Aya might have wanted to kill him. But though Omi wanted to make up for what his family had done to Aya, anyway he could, he knew it could never be done -- for the only thing that could satisfy Aya's quest for revenge was the death of his father. Nothing else.   
  
Aya would never understand why Omi had saved his brother. He lived knowing his parents and who he truly was even though he had lost them. Omi did not. And the memories that were with Omi only showed how much his father didn't care what happened to his son. Learning that his father was Reiji Takatori only made it hurt more.   
  
He couldn't deny how much he longed for a family. He envied those who led normal lives, for he could never be what they were and couldn't ever have what they enjoyed. Weiß was the family he had grown to care for. The fact that he had stayed with them over the past few years showed that. However, he couldn't deny the call of blood. He still was a Takatori -- no matter what happened, nothing would ever change that. He could denounce it all he wanted but it could not be denied.   
  
He remembered what Aya told him: "Choose, Omi. The Takatoris or Weiß. Either way, I don't give a damn who you side with. That can never change what has been done to me. However, think of the many others who will suffer if persons like him continue to live on this earth. Think hard and weigh the consequences of your decisions."  
  
The redhead had left without a backward glance at him after saying that. He felt Youji and Ken's pitiful looks on him as he, himself, walked away slowly, defeated. He cried himself to sleep that night.   
  
The sound of a dog barking and touch of the cold breeze snapped him out of his reverie. He had stayed out longer than he had thought. They still had a mission to accomplish tomorrow and he needed all the rest he could get. Youji would definitely be on his case again if he screwed up tomorrow. Ken would just pity him and Aya...No he didn't want to think what the redhead was going to tell him.   
  
Omi stood and started to leave, when he noticed a shadow watching from a distance.   
  
"Who's there?! Come out and show your face!" Omi shouted, dropping to a defensive stance. He silently cursed his stupidity for not bringing any weapon with him. If it was one of those mysterious guards of his father, he was dead meat.   
The shadow moved. It was Aya, looking cool as ever. In his usual black clothing, he blended well with the dark. It seemed that the older assassin had followed him when he had left the flower shop unnoticed by the rest.   
  
"Oh, it's you, Aya. I thought..." Relief showed in Omi's face as he walked toward the silent figure watching him.   
"You thought I was an enemy," Aya stated quietly. "And what makes you think I am not?" the redhead whispered softly. The younger boy was startled. He didn't know how to answer that.   
  
The orange-haired boy stared at him, surprised. "Aya..."   
  
"No matter what any of the Takatoris do, however they beg for forgiveness, it can't be enough to pay for what they owe me and my sister," said Aya harshly as he approached Omi. The startled youth moved back slowly as his fellow assassin and teammate came nearer, until he was cornered and had no option but to look his teammate in the eye.   
  
"Aya!" There was a note a fear in Omi's voice. He had only seen Aya this way once and it was when his father, Reiji Takatori, had escaped from them. He was downright afraid of what Aya might do to him.   
  
The older man grabbed Omi by the collar of his shirt and suddenly shoved him to the ground. The boy yelped in surprise and pain. He fell facedown and tasted dirt in his mouth.   
  
"AYA! Yamete! What are you doing?" Omi yelled as he tried to raise himself from his undignified position, fear visible in his young face.   
  
"Taking his youngest son's life won't be sufficient payment for his offenses." Aya knelt besides Omi's prone figure and started tying his hands. A startled cry escaped the captive's lips as he tried to avoid the cruel grip of his captor. He lost the fight and felt the biting cuts. "Besides...I believe he does not care at all what happens to you."   
  
The last statement hurt. As much as Omi did not want to admit it. It struck a painful part of his heart.   
  
A struggle occurred, but Omi was at a disadvantage. Aya was bigger and stronger than he was. It did not take long before he was subdued by his captor, who yanked him forcefully to stand. Scratches and bruises were visible now on different parts of his arms and legs.   
  
Aya pushed Omi towards an enclosed clearing within the park, beyond the sight and hearing of the passers-by. Once within the perimeters, no one could see and hear the persons who had entered, and what was going on within.   
  
The blond child tried to escape again, but was foiled once more. A quick kick sent him crashing and reeling on the grass. He gasped for breath as he felt pain shoot through his body. He had taken a couple more bruises from the fall. His clothes were torn here and there and his whole body ached.   
  
From where he was standing, Aya just watched Omi dispassionately. The hurt boy tried to sit up. He didn't care how much the other was suffering. The only thing that filled his mind at the time was rage and thirst for revenge.   
  
"Do you know that your father made my life miserable by taking away my loved ones? Do you have any idea what it felt like, watching helplessly as my sister was thrown like a rag doll by a speeding car?" Darkness raged in the purple depths of Aya's eyes. Omi couldn't answer him.   
  
"All this years I have yearned for the time when I will be able to avenge my parents and sister. When I was finally given the chance, you intervened and let your brother escape. You took away an opportunity for me to make Reiji Takatori feel the loss I feel!" Aya was shouting.   
  
"All this time I have been haunted by painful the memories of my past," Omi said. Omi could only stare at the enraged person before him. He could see the insane look in the dark eyes and the malice lurking there.   
  
"You are going to kill me, Aya, right? Torture me slowly before killing me...that is what you have planned, isn't it?" Omi stated tearfully. "The retribution you wish to exact is in my betrayal, isn't it!"   
  
A cold, mirthless chuckle came from Aya. The younger boy winced at the sound. "Is that what you think? In a sense you are right. Yes I am going to kill you but not in the way you think. It will be painful. It will leave scars that you will carry for the rest of your existence. The same way I will carry this pain inside me until I die."   
  
A shudder ran through Omi's body. He stared powerless at his aggressor, who gave him a cold smile in reply.   
The redhead crouched in front of him like a predator about to pounce. Omi gave his captor a pleading look, which was only ignored. He was pushed down by the taller man and his arms held above his head with one hand.   
  
With his free hand Aya began to remove Omi's clothes. Omi only then recognized what was he about to do as an act of vengeance. The younger boy fought him and begged him to stop, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.   
  
Aya gave a sadistic laugh as soon as the last vestige of clothing was removed. "Now it begins."   
  
Aya kissed Omi forcefully on the lips, prying his lips open with his tongue. Omi had never felt so sick in his young life. Overcome by nausea, he almost gagged, but forced himself to endure, in the hope that Aya would come to his senses soon enough. However, it was far from happening, Omi realized, for Aya continued his assault. He trailed savage kisses all over the younger assassin's body while stroking the teenager's soft organ gently into arousal.   
  
Omi whimpered helplessly. Aya was raping him. His body was being violated by one of the people he trusted the most. He couldn't take any more of the torture. He couldn't bear it. He was going crazy. He prayed it would stop soon.   
  
Aya saw the suffering his victim was going through. A chilly smile crossed his face. He asked softly, "How does it feel, hmmm...do you like it when I touch you here, Omi-kun?" Aya gently rubbed Omi's length between his fingers while his tongue created a wet path across the teenager's chest. He then played with the soft pink nipples of the boy with his mouth. He licked and sucked them until they hardened. Omi cried out.   
  
"You don't like my gentle touches and strokes? Maybe if I do it a little rougher it might please you." And Aya did so. He ran his fingers on the youngest Weiß member's penis a little harder and rained passionate kisses on his lips, face and body. As much as Omi wanted not to, he felt himself growing aroused. And he felt ashamed.   
"Yamete, Aya! Onegai!" Omi implored.   
  
"Why should I? I'm just beginning to enjoy myself," Aya answered. "Besides you have to admit, you like what I am doing. You can't deny that." Moonlight streamed across the body of the youth lying beneath him. Omi saw desire and revulsion clearly in his captor's eyes.   
  
Omi closed his eyes so as to avoid the scrutinizing eyes of his ravager. He didn't want him to see the desire that was there, along with disgust. It would only please his assailant even more. He just lay still and made no further move to stop Aya. Omi's complacency and unwillingness to fight only angered Aya even more. Unable to control the urge to lash out, he started hitting Omi and didn't heed the cries of pain.   
  
He let go of the youth's arms and turned him onto his stomach. He shoved his head down so that his face was touching the ground. He parted Omi's legs. Aya lowered his pants and rammed his hardened organ inside Omi.   
  
A scream of pain, and then sobs were heard coming from within the clearing. Moans of pleasure and grunts accompanied the pitiful cries.   
  
Aya withdrew and then pushed roughly into Omi's opening. It felt good. The muscles that encircled him were tighter than those of a woman. As they enveloped him, a wave of pleasure coursed through his body.   
  
He thrust into Omi again and again until he neared climax. With one last deep thrust, Aya spilled his seed inside the younger man.   
  
He removed his manhood from Omi. He cleaned himself up of blood and semen and dressed himself again. He had achieved his goal. He was able to punish Omi for his betrayal. But why couldn't he derive any joy from what he had done?   
  
Detached purple eyes stared at the silent youth curled on the ground. He took the jacket he had worn moments ago and used it to cover the naked body of his victim. And then he left without a backward glance at the sobbing.   
  
Grief and humiliation overcame Omi. He had trusted Aya even after what he had told him after he had let his brother escape. He believed in the older man's innate goodness. But Aya had destroyed that trust. The redhead didn't care if he was hurt, or betrayed, as long as he could exact the payment for the mistake he had committed. Tears streamed down Omi's face. He didn't know if he could still go back to the flower shop and live with the person that had defiled him.   
  
However he had nowhere else to go to. Besides, Ken might worry about him and ask of his whereabouts. He couldn't bear the thought of Ken worried and blaming himself for not being able to help. Knowing Ken, he will condemn himself for not being there for Omi. It will not help the group one bit in their missions.   
  
Swallowing the sobs that came to his lips, and wiping the tears and dirt from his face, he dressed. He winced at the throbbing on his backside, but ignored it. He would limp for days and an explanation would be necessary. Sighing to himself, he walked out of the park.   
  
As he went along, he thought to himself: that night would forever be etched in his memory, because of the ache and emptiness it left him. The scars of this event would remind him of betrayal, for as long as he lived.   
  
Tears started to form in his eyes again. He wiped them off with the back of his hand. No one must know of what happened, especially Ken. Not him. He might...iya, he will not tell him.   
  
He shook his head as if to clear his mind. With a false smile on his lips and forced gaiety in his stride, Omi headed back to the flower shop.   
** End. I think...   
Author's Notes: At last my first ever Weiß fic. Aya is a little out of character here and so is Omi, I think. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to. *Shrugs* Well I'll just see how the next fic will go, seeing how obsessed he is over Takatori: the only logic that I suppose can explain his behavior. Fair warning: slight distortion of continuity in this fic. Just email the author. Flames will be used to roast their senders.  
  
onegai-please  
yamete-stop 


End file.
